Bella's Wedding to Jacob
by Forbidden1991
Summary: Edwards P.O.V  Edward has a "nightmare" of bella being married to Jacob Black. Takes place sometime during new moon. This is a ONE-SHOT BS/JB


It was what I had always dreamt for her, and at the same time I always had dreaded it. The day that she would say yes, to one other man that had been able to court her, and gain her hand in marriage.

Jacob Black, a descendant of Emphirm Black a tribe chief, my family and I had made a treaty to the Quilete tribe more or less than a century ago.

Jacob stood at the end of a church hall, at the right hand side of the preacher, dressed in Black and white, with a smile on his face waiting for the girl we both loved to enter into the building.

I was waiting to, of course without an invitation, hanging from a cealing support rail, I heard word of Bella's engagement to one of the Quilete boys floating around town in Forks, and now here she was about to enter into the church and in a few hours be a married woman, to another man.

How much it had hurt me to leave HER so many years ago, and what foolish courage I had to be able to see her be married to Jacob Black who stood at the front of the room, with two other Quilete boys who I did not know, being able to control myself from the jealousy that over hung me like the black of night, to not hurt them with so many witnesses around.

Wangers March began, oh how I wished it was me who stood at the aisle waiting for my love, The Bridesmaids walked in first both wearing black and red dresses, and then a flower girl in a soft red almost a rose pink, and then the shining star of the moment, the foolish angel who had irrevocably and magnificently changed my life, who had opened my heart to a whole new world, the one beautiful girl who had made love so much more than a word to me, MY BELLA walked in threw the church's arched doors dressed in white, slowly marched to wanger's brides march, and she, at first, looked at Jacob without seeing anyone else, her face looked wistful, as if she wished for someone else, to be waiting for her there, but no she could not be possibly be wishing for me, after all these years and in a few moments be saying her vows to this foolish boy, for not knowing what the hands of god has bestowed on him. She looked around her, still with such a wistful face, as if looking for me and my family, I saw the hope shining brightly in her eyes, and hope swept over me that she wanted me, that she wanted me to be the one marrying her, at first her eyes scanned past me, smiling at she her friends and family, and then she looked right at me, and as she stopped, the music stopped, the march had fallen on a flat note, and everyone around us looked at what she was looking at, which right now was me, and then hushed whispers filled the church. Jacob as unorthodoxly as possible ran up the church's aisle, running to Bella with full on ferocity, wanting to find what exactly had made her stop, and freezing her in the place that she stood, I thought it would be best to address her and her soon to be husband. So I got down from the ceilings, landed on my feet and approached her.

**"Hello, Bella. And you must be Jacob."** Her eyes never left me, as Jacob took her hand in his, and at that moment as he stood a mile away from him, I could smell the sour smell of his blood, If I had ever thought the boy was human, I was proved wrong, Jacob was a werewolf, the gene had not skipped over his generation like it did with his fathers, Jacob was now my enemy for not only had he taken Bella out of safety, but he put her in danger's way with an inexperience young werewolf, the young adulthood violence that not only fell over human boys, but also werewolves who were so much more violent and angered easily than any normal human boy. Bella had allowed herself to be back in the world of mythical creatures, which I had so strongly tried to protect her from.

**"Edward, what brings you here? I assume since your here at MY wedding that your spying on me,** **and what about the rest of the Cullen family? Are they too DISTRACTED to be here too?" **She hissed at me, using the same words that I used on her when I left her all those years ago. I said that my kind was distracted easily, when she asked of my memories of our happiness. My family in fact did not know about Bella's wedding for some reason, surely Alice could have seen it happening. If they knew what was going on, they would be begging me to let them see Bella be married.

**"Actually my family would die to be here, Bella." **

_**"If they weren't already dead, right Edward?"**_ Jacobs snide thought swept into my head. He of course knew that we were Vampires, from the legends his tribe made of themselves and their battles against other vampires, which their adolescent's found as superstious, and very stupid for the old men to be making up such stories. I nodded at the dimwitted boy, as I could not simply answer an unspoken question, out loud.

**"Edward what do you want of me. I had given up hope so long ago that you would come back, and now of all times,** **you decide to make a re-apprence in my life. I cannot abandon Jacob as for surely we do love each other, I cannot run** **away and leave with you, for what, you to turn away from me again?" **As unfanthomble and as much as I wanted her to find love, with someone else besides myself, all this time I also wished that she would still love me, even though the pain I cause her was unforgivable. Did I really want this of her, to abandon everything, her father, her friends, even her Jacob?

**"Bella, you must listen and understand, I've always loved you! What I said when I left was a lie,** **all of it, I just wanted you to be safe, to be happy without me and look how can you be safe with this guy," **I was getting to close to her, the intoxicating scent of her blood, was just as hard hitting as it was the first time we met in the biology class.

**"You think I would hurt Bella, even if by accident I would never hurt her. You are the one who hurt her, and on purpose. I suggest you leave now,** **before I make you."** The dog was getting on my last nerve; he was going to be the one who took Bella away from me for good. It was at least two months later that I started to watch her outside of her bedroom again; I always left when she awoke screaming from a nightmare, the nightmare most likely being me.

**"Watch it Dog." **I hissed at the stupid boy, the dog had taken my Bella away from me, and now he's threatening me. I will not allow him to threaten me.

**"Would you like to run that by me again, Leech" **He hissed right back at me, I was trying to not let this end up in a fight, with Bella being that close to him, he could rip her to shreds. Only keeping my eyes on the dog, I hadn't noticed Bella move away from him, well not until she directly spoke to both of us.

**"Jacob, Edward. That is enough I will not let either of you rip each other apart, the only thing that is making you want to fight each other,** **is not because of whom you are, but who you love. So I'd rather you'd rip me apart, and stop both of your stupid fighting. **I knew Bella was self-sacrificing but not to this extent, she'd rather die than see Jacob or I die? The dog's thoughts were actually on the same page as my thoughts for once.

**"WHAT?" **We both shouted at the top of our lungs and then he started to shake badly, he ran towards his soon to be bride, and I followed after him, trying to make sure that Bella was not in the way of Jacobs blow. I knew what she was trying to do; she was trying to see which one of us loved her more, by stopping the other one from killing her. But before I could reach her, I found myself in a forest; I could not remember where I was or even how I got her, My mind must have shut-down again, not being with Bella wasn't right it was wrong, I could not function without her, this would feel like being trapped under water, for a human, not being able to breath, not being able to survive, the only thought in their head was death, something that I could never attain on my own, even if I wanted it to end the pain my life has become, my life, my existence to be exact, was nothing without Bella, she was my world, my points and reasons, and without her I have become nothing. I cannot even face my family anymore, for when we left forks, left Bella, it did not only hurt me, but all of my family. I heard a high pitch ringing and a vibration in my left pants pocket.

It was my phone, I pulled it out and saw Rosalie's name flashing on the screen. The one last person I would rather not talk to right now but I answered my phone anyways.

**"Hello, Rose?"**

**"Edward, Alice saw something. About Bella, she saw her jumping off a cliff** **and now she can't see her anywhere at all." **No-one ever bet against Alice, and now was I willing enough to bet against what Alice had seen? Alice seeing Bella jumping off of a CLIFF! I had asked, no I had made Bella PROMISE to do nothing stupid or reckless, so why would she go and do this?

**"Rose you still there?'**

**"Yes, Edward."**

**"Tell, Alice that not to worry and that I'll find things out soon."** I hanged up on Rosalie, and dial her phone number. Something was up and I was going to find out what it was. After 3 rings an unknown, husky but somehow familiar voice answered Bella's home phone.

**"Hello?" **

**"Is Charlie there?"**

**"No he's at the funeral." **Charlie was at the funeral, HER funeral, so Alice had to be correct. Even before I knew what is was thinking I started heading north-east towards Volterra.


End file.
